When You Wish Upon A Star
by lildaisy77
Summary: When Serena wishes for her true love, she gets it, but with a few strings attached. This isn't direct intervention, its more like a scavenger hunt.....
1. Wishing and Hoping

When You Wish Upon A Star

"Starlight, star bright,  
first star I see tonight,  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have this wish, I wish tonight."

Serena wished with all her heart as the shooting star raced across the inky sky. She slowly unfolded herself from the window seat and eased herself into bed. She normally took a long time to fall asleep, but tonight she just couldn't…seem…to keep….her eyes……..open. The girl's lids sealed as if magically draw shut and she fell asleep as if dead. Her breathing echoed across the silent room, only to be overshadowed by a light 'ping'. The window effortlessly slid open and a strong blue light filled the pink room and with so much light everything looked washed out.

The blue light began to rotate quicker and quicker , until it was a blur of blue and sparkles. From the back of the ball sprouted two of the most iridescent and filmy wings that could ever have existed. They unfurled as leisurely as the ball of light was rapidly turning. The folds of a light blue, shimmering gown descended from the bottom of the ball untill it became a pearly blue gown so bright it was blinding. The ball of light was now spinning so fast it was creating its own heat and glowing a bright cherry red of hot metal. All of a sudden a loud 'pop' resonated through the room, the ball exploded into a million sparks, and a fairy of indescribable beauty and elegance hovered above Serena's sleeping form.

The loud noise startled Serena from her sleep and she sat up in alarm. Serena gazed upon the gorgeous fairy in awe and respect, feeling suddenly shabby in her ice cream cone pajamas. Not knowing exactly what to do she tried to speak but found her voice shut off. Instead of panicking, she looked at the fairy and saw a small smile of reassurance before the magical being began to speak.

"I caught your wish little one and what a wish it is. So strong and full of hope." she held a bright white ball of fire in her left hand and when she set it afloat, Serena's voice emanated from it.

_"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish, I wish tonight. I wish that I would find my true love as soon as possible. Even though I have friends and family I just don't feel loved like everybody should feel. Please, please, please guide me to my knight in shining armor on his white horse and let him see me for me, not the face I paint on for the world."_

The room fell into silence after Serena'sringing voiceout. She was afraid it would have awoken her family, but there were no signs of them coming to check on her, so she was convinced she was safe from discovery. The fairy smiled again. Not an indulgent smile to a foolish young girl or a sarcastic smile that stings, but a genuine smile that she'd never felt before. It made her heart fill with hope and joy as if it would burst.

"Now young one, I've had request for beauty, charm, money, love, but I have to admit you are the first whose asked to be guided to their love. You see that nobody but yourself has the power to create it, but you have the wisdom to asked for help. I'm sure your family would be surprised to find you have wisdom greater then those much older then you, but lets keep this our little secret." she smiled again and sat down on the bed.

"Um…what are you doing here Ms. Fairy? I mean, uh, are you going to grant my wish of true love or help me or something?" she asked timidly. The fairy smiled at her and put a conspiratory arm around Serena's shoulders, leaning in to whisper,

"My name is Ashahara and I'm a fairy of wishing. I'm here help you find your true love because with your heart being so strong it can't be distressed or it upsets the balance of the universe. I can't tell you exactly who your love is or when and where you'll meet him but look for blue splatters of sparkles and that will be a hint. They might be on a wall, the floor, a person who will help in the search, almost anything but the man himself." she rose from the bed and touched Luna You can call me three times for help in a dangerous situation because you are fated to get into many problems that you won't be able to save yourself from. Good luck child." and with that she levitated into the air and started to revert into her ball of bright light.

Serena stared in astonishment at the fairy and a pressure that had built up in her chest seemed to ease away. She blinked and Ashahara was gone, only the spots in her vision and the smells of lilacs were any proof she'd been there. Serena didn't know whether or not to believe what had happen, so she judiciously went back to sleep, never knowing what life had in store for her now that she had mystical help.

* * *

So, this came to me as I listened to that Disney song. She's kinda the Pinnochio fairy and the Cinderella fairy put togeather. There will be no Sailor Senshi in the story and I don't know how many of her friends will be in it. Hope you like it and I hope to update soon. 


	2. A Painfull Clue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and her subsidiaries.

* * *

The morning light streamed through Serena's open window right into her eyes and it woke her up groggily. She sat up with a jolt as she remembered the fairy. She looked around her room for traces of the night before and her eyes landed on her empty laundry basket. The was a splash of blue sparkles on the side and a kind of dust on the dirty cloths around her room.

"I guess I have to do my laundry to find my true love?" and she giggled at the thought but proceeded to gather up the dirty laundry and take it down stairs to the laundry room. On her way she ran into her mother, literally.

"Oh Serena dear, you're sure up early, and doing your laundry to boot! Well sweetie, I'm afraid that the washing machine broke this morning when Sammy accidentally washed his soccer cleats with his uniform." she smiled patronizingly. "I was hoping you'd take the family's dirty laundry to the laundry mat today. I have to run errands, your father's at work, and Sammy has soccer practice. We need to finish packing for our trip next week so it has to get done as soon as possible."

Serena looked askance at her mother before nodding assent. 'This had better be worth it Miss Fairy. If I have to see my dad's dirty boxers for nothing, then you're in for a kick in the butt.' she thought uncharitably. Her mother bustled into her room, only to return with a HUGE pile of dirty cloths. Serena smiled weakly, but that faded as her mother came out with another pile.

"Thank you so much sweetie." she said exuberantly. "Try to be home for dinner. See you later." her mother disappeared into the bathroom to get ready and Serena stared woefully at the messy cloths she was in charge of. Well a trip to the launderers never hurt anybody. Only minutes later she was waving good-bye to her mom as she drove off when she realized she had no way of getting the cloths to and from the laundry mat. As she began to make a mental list of friends who had cars who could be wrangled into her mission, the phone rang. Walking into the kitchen, she was struck with a plan of genius, and hurried to get the phone call over with.

"Hello? Tsukino residence, may I help you?" she asked politely. A telemarketers began to crow about his great product and as Serena was to polite to hang up, she left the whining voice on the counter and bounded into her room to find her address book. The man's whiny voice followed her untill the door slammed shut.

"Now where is my book? I know I have his number in her somewhere." she pouted. Her certain friend owed her big for the last time she saved him from the teenyboppers who belonged his fan club. She would make him help, if it took all the whining she had in her. "Transportation here you come!" she cried as she found her address book. Dialing the number was the hard part. The telemarketer was still on the line and even though he was between her and her mission she couldn't just hang up on him, so Serena went the cute little girl path.

"Hullo? Sir? My mummy and daddy aren't home wight now. Can I haf a cookie?" though the voice was sugary sweet, it also happened to grind the ears of any grown man into jello. He quickly stammered a goodbye and hung up. Score one point for crybabies around the world. Serena ran downstairs to hang up the kitchen line and dialed Andrew's number as quickly as she was able to. It rang a few times more then once, making her jittery. Suppose he wasn't home or Rita answered the phone? Maybe he was working or he could-

"Hello? Furuhata residence, can I help you?" a familiar voice rang out. Serena squealed in delight, almost breaking Andrew's eardrum. "Serena? Is that you?"

"I'm sorry Andrew! I didn't mean to squeal." she gushed, "I need to call in a favor ok?"

"Oh? Exactly what do you need?" he asked warily.

"I need your car" she said hastily.

"Absolutely not. I love my car and you will never drive it Serena." he bleated. Serena stared to laugh into the mouth piece, finally falling onto the floor.

"I don't want to drive it dummy! I need you to drive me and some 'stuff' somewhere" were the suspicious words that followed the hastily smothered laugh. Andrews reluctance could almost be heard over the phone. "Please? Andrew?"

"Alright Serena. Where am I chauffeuring you and what 'stuff' will I be transporting?" he asked guardedly. Serena debated telling exactly how much laundry she had but decided to break it to him when he showed up and couldn't back out of it.

"I need a ride to and from the laundry mat Andrew. I have a few loads to do and can't carry them all the way downtown and back home by walking." They quickly decided on all the times and how much Serena owed him for this and all she had to do now was wait. And who was to say she couldn't east while she ate? After gather her own laundry in the foyer, she basically inhaled 3 sandwiches and a glass of somewhat iffy milk. Just as she rinsed out the cup a horn could be heard honking outside. She jumped in fright, dropping the cup. As if in slow motion, it spiraled down to the tiled floor shattering on impact.

Andrew realized the horn wasn't going to get her attention and got out of the car to ring the doorbell. On his way up the gravel walk he heard a scream unlike Serena's usual frightened ones and ran into the house as fast as he could. Upon entering, he heard a shocked whimper coming from the right doorway and followed his ears to the kitchen. Serena was sitting on the kitchen floor covered in blood. There was a huge gash on her thigh, which she was unsuccessfully trying to stop from bleeding. Andrew saw the shattered glass and many smaller cuts oozing blood.

There was a nasty looking one over her eye and another badly bleeding one on her chest. Quickly summing up the situation she saw him crunch over the glass to her side, grabbing a dish towel and the phone as he went. Andrew began to dial her phone when he suddenly hung up. He staunched the leg would with the towel and scooped up the girl who was close enough to him to be his little sister and took her to his car. Serena wondered why he hadn't called 911. As she looked back on the shards of glass, she could she a splash of blue sparkles on them. Looking down she saw an identical sparkle almost woven into her blood.

'My getting hurt has to do with my true love? When I wished for this I didn't know it would be so hard' she yelled at the fairy with her mind hoping she would be heard.

She felt herself being eased onto the backseat of a car smelling of chocolate and coffee. It struck her as odd. Andrew didn't drink coffee did he? And chocolate? She had never known him to be a big chocolate fan. The smooth leather seats of the car also seemed different. Andrew's car was old and had torn cloth seats. These were stylish and brand new. She could see the ceiling of the car from her view point and noticed a strange pattern draw onto the expensive felt. If only her eyes were less cloudy she could make it out. The beautiful design was brought sharply into focus, making it easy to see what was drawn in a red Sharpe, right before she passed out.

* * *

Well, here is the next installment of my story. Hope you enjoy it! I will try to post A.S.A.P. but no promises. :( Any questions, you know the drill. Talk to you all later. Tootles! 


	3. ER

Andrew drove as fast as he dared, glancing back at Serena as much as possible without crashing his best friends' car. Serena was fading in and out of consciousness and the only thing she could focus on for any amount of time was the rose pattern on the roof of Andrews new car. She had decided a while ago the car had to be new and was enjoying the smell a lot. So she had roses keeping her sane and the scent of coffee and chocolate driving her to unconsciousness and she couldn't decide which she like more. 

She felt the car screech to a stop and a second later her car door was opened to reveal Andrews gaunt face. He was pale with fear and seemed to go as white as a sheet at the sight of all the blood Serena had leaked on the leather seats. Andrew scooped her up gently but swiftly and carried her into the emergency room doors. Serena looked back at the car woefully after seeing all the blood she had oozed all over the formerly pristine car seats. Her leg didn't seem to hurt as much as before, but she was being kept fully awake by the bouncing motion of Andrew walking.

He practically ran to the front desk and pounded on the bell when no nurse was in sight. A slight, old woman meandered her way to the desk and Andrew contained growing impatience instead of grabbing her by her collar and shaking her. She peered at Serena, then put on a pair of glasses to see her better. The old woman gasped in shock and sat in the chair with a faint thump.

"Oh my! This young girl needs to be taken to the Emergency Room right away." she commanded with very little authority. Andrew almost sizzled in anger but managed to hiss a little instead of howling in rage.

"This is the Emergency Room! She needs a doctor right away!" he yelled. Serena roused a little from her fitful sleep but passed out again almost instantly. Andrew longed to take her into the hospital himself but a stunt like that wouldn't help Serena if he got them in trouble. "Could we get Doctor Shields to look at her? He's my friend and should understand the need for haste."

"Hmmm Doctor Shields, Doctor Shields…..Your friend seems to be on vacation for a while. You two will have to come back and visit him another time." and with than she stood up and began to shuffle away. Andrew mournfully watched as she retreated around a corner and disappeared from sight. The pounding of the bell could be heard up to the second floor and 3 nurses ran to the ER expecting a disaster. A male Nurse reached them first, took one look at Serena, and his face took on a look of alarm.

"Was there an accident?" the nurse asked efficeiently. "We didn't hear anything about it.

"No just her, but it looks pretty bad."

Two more Nurses arrived, one with a gurney and another carrying stacks of paperwork for _all_ those patients. The young woman with the papers dropped them when she saw only one girl and threw up her hands in annoyance. The man and other woman took the unconscious Serena from Andrew, placed her gently on the gurney, and wheeled her out of the room. Andrew staggered to the tacky plastic chairs and slumped into the one nearest him.

"That's odd. Darien said he wasn't going on vacation for a few more days. I thought he wanted to take his car with him…." he pondered aloud. His musing were interrupted by the last nurse as she brought over a clip board and thrust it at him.

"Here. Fill these out. And next time, don't ring the bell so much, we thought it was an emergency or something." she walked off before he could claim it was an emergency. Andrew looked at the form and found he knew almost nothing about Serena that would go on this form. He got as far as name, age, and height before he gave up. Unsure whether or not to call her mother he decided to call her best friends: Ami, Lita, Rei, and Mina instead. They should know enough of the "vital" information to satisfy the hospital.

Making his calls had only taken a few minutes but he felt he should go check on Serena even if they weren't done cleaning her up. He left the clip board on his chair with a note to Ami to fill it out and made his way down the hall, looking for her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Andrew struggled with the paper work Serena was coming out of here fog when a pair of scissors passed in front of her vision. The fact took a few seconds to register before she sat up screaming and flailing her arms. The surprised Doctor dropped his tool to restrain the young girl from hurting herself. A nurse walking by saw the battle of wills going on and rushed inside to help. She held Serena down while the Doctor carefully extracted the shards of glass from her body and Serena calmed down when she saw they weren't scissors, they were rather large tweezers. She started to fall asleep to the motion of him washing the blood off her skin when she saw his eyes. As she faded out of reality the last thing she saw washis gorgeous blue eyes and equally blue sparks on the bandage coming toward her leg.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew had walked in on a lady getting a sponge bath and an old man secretly smoking while the nurse was gone. He hoped that Serena was behind the next curtain and not something he shouldn't really be seeing. Andrew braced himself for whatever was behind screen number 3 and was pleasantly surprised to see a woman. She was asleep in her hospital bed with a bandage on her head and a slight smile on her face. Andrew went to close this curtain and move onto the next when he realized it was Serena. She looked so…..so different! With her hair down and no adorable grin, Serena looked all grown up.

She smiled at something in her sleep and rolled over. Andrew sighed in relief and headed back to the waiting room to see if any of her friends had arrived.


End file.
